Fearlessness
The ability to have no fear. Sub-power of Fear Manipulation. Also Called *Fear/Horror/Phobia/Terror Immunity *Indomitable Bravery/Courage *Phobialessness Capabilities User has literally no fear, being unable to feel any sort of fear, terror or even any intense anxiety. Applications *Fear Masking *Immunity to Fear Augmentation/Fear Inducement. Associations *Apathy *Courage Embodiment *Courage Inducement *Courage Manipulation *Fear Manipulation Limitations *As fear is a healthy and logical response, being unable to feel it can make the user reckless and a danger to themselves and others. **May cause overconfidence and loss of common sense. *Offers no protection against Meta Fear Inducement. Known Users See Also: Fearless Fool. Known Objects Television *No-Fear Ring (Wizards of Waverly Place) Cartoons *Scarecrow's Fear-Depressant Gas (DC Animated Universe) *Red Sweater of Courage (Dave the Barbarian) *Grit-Shaka (Trollhunters) Literature *Fearless Rune (The Shadowhunter Chronicles) Gallery Ghosting.jpg|Kitai Raige (After Earth) becoming completely free of fear via Ghosting, a technique that completely erases what fear they possess. V38-Guts-Manga.png|Guts (Berserk) Will Scarlet_OUTA 1.jpg|Will Scarlet/The Knave of Hearts (Once Upon a Time in Wonderland) was immune to the Jabberwocky's power due to the lack of fear he felt without his heart. Jafar - Once Upon a Time in Wonderland.jpg|After Jafar (Once Upon a Time in Wonderland) succeeded in ascending his magic, he was free of all fear, being able to subdue the Jabberwocky because of it. Horror.png|Horror The Ancient (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) channeled all his fear into his left hand and then cut it off, leaving him forever brave and without fear of any kind. Fishlegs.png|While under hypnosis, Snotlout put ideas into his head that he was a fearless, legendary Viking warrior. Because of this, Fishlegs Ingerman (Dreamworks Dragons) becomes "Thor Bonecrusher", a fearless and capable warrior. It is not until Meatlug risked her life did he snap back to his old self. Fearless_Bruce.png|Scarecrow's Fear-Depressant Gas (DC Animated Universe) is shown to have the opposite effect of his usual compounds - but with even more devastating effects! Red Sweater.jpg|The Red Sweater of Courage (Dave the Barbarian) is able to grant the wearer limitless courage at the cost of their common sense. Juleka Couffaine Miraculous Ladybug.png|Juleka Couffaine (Miraculous Ladybug) reacted without any sign of fear to Horrificator, weakening the monster as a result. Takemikazuchi H.png|Takemikazuchi (Valkyrie Crusade) is fearless. Bunga.jpg|Bunga (The Lion Guard) Fearlessness by The Hulk.jpg|Despite facing a being with the ability to transform into a person's worse fear, no matter who he turned into, it did not affect Bruce Banner/The Hulk (Marvel Comics), making him fearless. Bruno Bucciarati' Sticky Fingers.gif|Even if he puts his life at risk, Bruno Bucciarati (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) is unflinchingly fearless. Shi Ryou colored Kingdom.jpg|Shi Ryou (Kingdom) Grit-shaka trollhunters.png|The Grit-Shaka (Trollhunters) is a Gumm-Gumm totem that robs the wearer of all fear. Space Marine2.jpg|Space Marines (Warhammer 40k) are completely fearless and are capable of facing enemies that would cause normal men to soil their pants with but a glance. Necron Warrior.jpg|Necrons (Warhammer 40k) are completely fearless, ever since their flesh was seared away in the furnaces of biotransference and replaced by living metal and a cold, soulless purpose. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fear-based Powers Category:Immunities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers